The present invention relates to a pommel horse device for gymnastic training and, more particularly, to a low height pommel horse device.
Current pommel horse devices for gymnastic training are very difficult to use—especially for young or inexperienced users. Current pommel horse devices stand approximately 64 inches above the floor, requiring the use of a spotter for younger users and significant expensive matting requirements. In addition, current pommel horse devices are too long for practical use for young users. The cost of a current pommel horse device is so high that it makes the entry into boy's gymnastics difficult for many gyms to justify. Unfortunately, current pommel horse devices are not safe and younger users are required to be constantly supervised when using them. This greatly inhibits the potential development of pommel horse skills.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pommel horse device that does not require that younger or less experienced users be constantly supervised by the coach when using them. This sort of pommel horse device can also allow gyms to offer boys gymnastics more readily—at a fraction of the standard competition sized pommel horse.